wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Jana Komrskova
Jana Komrskova (born 6 May 1983 in Roudnice nad Labem) is a retired gymnast that represented the Czech Republic at the 2000 and 2004 Summer Olympic Games. Gymnastics Career 2000 and Earlier Komrskova started gymnastics at the age of four; she was coached by both of her parents. When she was 10 years old she became a member of the Czech National Team and represented the Czech Republic internationally for the first time two years later at the Junior European Championships. Komrskova competed at her first World Championships in 1999 in Tianjin, China. While she was successful in qualifications, qualifying to the all-around final in 9th place, she was plagued with mishaps during the final and finished in 33rd. Komrskova and her fellow Czech teammates finished in 16th in the team competition and therefore would be unable to send a full team to the 2000 Sydney Olympics though they did secure spots for two individual atheletes. In 2000 Komrskova finished 9th in the all-around at European Championships. Along with teammate Kateřina Marešová, Komrskova was selected to represent the Czech Republic at the Sydney Olympics. In Sydney Komrskova advanced to the all-around final despite an infected forearm. She placed 29th in the all-around final and then had a small surgerical procedure on her forearm immediately following the competition. Later in the year Komrskova went on to compete at the World Cup Final in Glasgow where she placed 4th on both vault and uneven bars. 2001-2004 Following a successful year on the World Cup circuit, Komrskova went into the 2001 World Championships as a favorite for the vault title. She advanced to the final but finished in fourth place, 0.37 points behind Romanian Andreea Raducan. In the next years, Komrskova continued to be successful at World Cup events but fell short at international competitions. At the 2003 World Championships in Anaheim she managed to claim a spot at the 2004 Olympic Games for a female Czech gymnast despite an elbow injury. By the end of 2003 she also had multiple broken bones in her foot. These injuries caused her to miss both the European and National Championships before the Olympics. In Athens, Komrskova came in 32nd place in all-around qualifications and did not advance to any Olympic finals. Following the Olympics, Komrskova retired Comeback After briefly pursuing long jumping and pole vaulting, Komrskova decided she wanted to return to gymnastics. She returned to competition at the end of 2005. In 2006 she returned to the World Cup circuit. She won her first World Cup title in Maribor. At the 2006 European Championships she qualified to vault event final and missed the podium by .075. She went on to win four out of five Czech National titles. At the 2006 World Championships Komrskova narrowly missed qualifying to the all-around or event finals. In 2007 Komrskova made the vault finals at the World Championships in Stuttgart where she placed 7th. Once again, the Czech Republic qualified one female gymnast to the 2008 Beijing Summer Olympics. Komrskova, the obvious choice to send to the Olympics, decided in early 2008 that she wanted to retire in order to give another Czech gymnast the opportunity. Komrskova came back and competed in two World Cups in 2009 before definitively retiring. Medal Count Floor Music 1999 - "Speed" by Mark Mancina